


i just want to watch you

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Jackson POV, M/M, Mirror Sex, The Author Has Questions, What Was I Thinking?, horny is synonymous with jackson in the dictionary, what kind of a tag is hotel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jackson appreciating the finer things in life like hotel rooms with attached bathrooms and Jinyoung. And both of them at the same time.





	i just want to watch you

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up this morning and before i knew it jackson was doing shoutouts for his dick and mel was being Mel and now we have this
> 
> i would also like to mention what i lovingly refer to as 'gym fic' in my head, which is in fact is [this gem,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584811) that kind of laid the foundation for this shortfic and gave me a whole new appreciation for mirror sex jinson
> 
> title from zayn's TiO and while the lyrics don't exactly match, the Vibe of the song does

The hotel room was beautiful. Lavender furnishings, a light citrus scent floated about the room, with wide open windows that offered a breathtaking sight of the city and the sea with the sun setting on it. The spacious Queen with high thread count sheets that overlooked the entire view, with an artfully arranged plate of complimentary chocolates placed on the bedside table. 

The hotel room was beautiful but that wasn't the real winner. The real winner was the sight before Jackson, pressed up against the mirrored walls of the bathroom. 

The casual dirty joke Mark made about the mirror walls and waist length counters had wormed its way into his brain and settled itself into the corner, like a queen waiting to be heard and obeyed. It was this offhand suggestion that brought them here. 

With Jinyoung, freshly showered and naked, pressed up against the fogged up mirror with Jackson right behind him, teething lightly at the curve of his neck, rubbing and digging his lube covered hands into the meat of his ass, thumbs skating slightly over the dimples in his back before going where they belonged. 

The myriad of expressions flitting across Jinyoung's features and the reactions of his body were being fed into his brain, for later. Later he'll close his eyes and watch them play out like film scenes on a reel, stopping and examining them in detail. 

Like how Jinyoung's even white teeth dig into the flesh of his bottom lip when Jackson pushed a finger in. 

Like how the muscles in his abdomen flex when Jackson's hand spreads over them, right above his leaking cock, the head of which has smeared a pale trail of cum on the wet glass. 

Like how his fingers scrabble and bow on the surface of the mirror when Jackson pushes inside, admiring how easily his cock sinks into Jinyoung, the now slippery with sweat, soft flesh pressing up against the hard hot sides of his cock as he's swallowed up, inch by inch. 

Like how damp Jinyoung's eyelashes get because of the tears, the red blush spreading from the tops of his cheeks to the tips of his ears and goes down to the middle of his chest as moans and whimpers and sighs spill out of his mouth and echo against the four walls. 

Like how Jinyoung slumps against the mirror, boneless when Jackson spills into him, mumbling for Jackson to stay inside just a little longer, pliant as Jackson's slick fingers turns his face around, thumb pressing down on his bottom lip and Jinyoung's mouth pops open, berry red lips and lurid tongue for Jackson's mouth to _ take. _

Later, when they're apart, the memories will stay with him, sustaining him until they meet again, but for now he drinks like a man starved from the fountain of lust. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> it's kind of worrying how writing smut is how i cope with being alive anyways if anyone wants to talk hit me up on cc!


End file.
